Remembrance of a Bloodline
by SiuanSedai
Summary: Faramir tried to gain his father's love, because his sister had wanted it.


I wrote this in August last year and it's been sitting in my documents since then. I had a different username which I can't remember now, but I'm positive I never posted it under that name either - however if I have, please tell me and I'll take down the double copy.

* * *

It was early in the morning, so early that it was truly still night. Faramir looked out over the field of Pelennor, his eyes fixed blankly on a random spot in the distance. It had been a month since the defeat of Sauron, a little more than a month since the death of Lord Denethor. The passing of Denethor had marked the end of an era for Faramir. He would no longer strive to gain his father's favour, a gift which had never been bestowed upon him.

"You are troubled, Lord Faramir," a soft voice said. Faramir spun round and saw his queen standing next to him.

"My lady," he said respectfully and bowed. Arwen watched him carefully.

"What troubles you?" she asked. Faramir sighed, remembering.

flashback

"Why does father hate us?" a ten year old Faramir asked sadly. His sister sighed and shook her head.

"He doesn't hate us, brother," the elder sister said. "He just – he wants us to do better, that is all. He believes we can do well and so he's just disappointed that we are not as skilled as Boromir yet." The young Faramir shook his head vehemently.

"He hates us! He makes you act as a servant and tells me how stupid I am all the time! You aren't a servant, you're his daughter and you're my sister! I just wish there was something to do to make him like us."

next flashback

Five years later, Faramir's older sister sat on his bed. Faramir silently handed her a dry handkerchief as her own was soaked with tears.

"It's not fair!" she said miserably. "I love Meron and he's of noble blood. Why won't father let me be betrothed to him?"

"Maybe if we try and do what he wants us to then father will let you marry Lord Meron," Faramir suggested despondently. "Maybe if we both try harder to please him then father will love us more."

"But we already try!" his sister protested. Faramir nodded.

"I know… I just want father to love us. Even if I have to die to earn his love," Faramir said decisively. And from then onwards, Faramir son of Denethor did whatever he could to earn his father's approval.

next flashback

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Faramir shouted at his father. "How could you do that to your only daughter?"

"A true daughter of mine would not have lowered herself to the work of servants," Denethor replied icily.

"You made her! It was you that made her live like a servant! And now she's dead and you aren't even going to commemorate her in any way? Was it your intention to make everyone forget about her, was it your intention to practically force her to death by overwork, is it your intention to make sure she is forever forgotten?" Faramir shouted. "What kind of father are you?" Denethor glared at his youngest son and icily told him to remove himself. Faramir stormed out. When he reached the topmost tower, he stared out over the fields as the sun set.

_She wanted us to gain the favour of our father, because no matter how horrible he was he is still our father. I will honour her memory and try to gain father's love_, Faramir thought to himself as the sun set over the horizon. That was the last time he let himself watch the sun set.

end of flashback

"Faramir?" Arwen asked in concern. The man's eyes had lost focus as if he was remembering something. Faramir's eyes snapped back to attention and a look of determination flickered across his face.

"Her name was Saramir," Faramir said. "She was my sister."

_I have done my best for both of us. Now you can rest in peace, Sara, and I can be myself. No more trying to do what father wanted. Just doing what I think is best_, Faramir thought, and he could have sworn he caught a whiff of the scent Saramir always wore as a feeling of contentment seemed to breeze around him gently. Arwen smiled, knowing that Faramir was at peace now, and left the prince of Ithilien in peace to watch the sun rise.


End file.
